Yellow is the Color of Our Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fall is time of colors and many other things. This the story of one fall day that would change the lives of one very happy couple in a very huge way.


**Hey everyone. I have yet another story for the July Event Going Postal. This is for section four Washi Tape. I choose to write for the color prompt of yellow. This is supposed to be an AU where Marlene lived and would eventually get married to Sirius. I hope you all enjoy.**

It had been four days since Sirius had proposed to me under the tree by the Black Lake at Hogwarts. It was romantic, something I didn't think Sirius would capable of. I could still remember the day as clear in my mind as if it was yesterday.

I had woken up early that by the door being banged on by someone. I jumped out of bed grabbing my wand knowing it could be almost anyone at the door. It was always safe to be prepared in case of an attack. The Death Eater attacks had been getting worse and worse as the months had moved along. And it was quite clear that no one was safe. No one was safe anywhere. I walked over to the door as the banging continued. I took look through the peephole in my apartment door. Lily and I were sharing an apartment in Godric's Hollow until she married James this winter. As I looked out the peephole I sighed in relief seeing my boyfriend Sirius. I quickly opened my door letting Sirius in.

"What's with the banging on my door this early, Sirius?" I asked grumpily as I sat down at the kitchen table trying to wake myself up totally.

"I'm sorry, Mar," he said taking my hands in his excitedly. "I just have so much planned for us today that I just couldn't wait for the day to beginning."

Just as he finished saying this Lily shuffled down the stairs stifling a yawn. "What's with all the banging on the door?" she asked in a worried voice. "Did someone we know die?"

I shook my head as I prepared some coffee for the three of us. "No," I told her. "It's nothing like that. Sirius is just excited to start the day for some reason." I gave my boyfriend of a year a weird look. He was never usually this excited about being up this early. So something must be up. "Sorry to wake you up, Lils."

"It's ok," she told as she got down three mugs from the china cabinet that my parents had bought for us when we moved into the apartment. "I had to get up anyway. James is coming over a little later to start planning the wedding."

I nodded. I had forgotten Lily telling my that her and James were going to start planning their wedding. I was excited for them but at the same time I was kinda jealous too. "Well if you guys need any help," I told her, "we're always willing to help."

She smiled at me as the coffee maker went off signaling that the coffee was ready to serve. I took my yellow mug and a blue one and filled them with coffee. I knew exactly how Sirius took his which is something that always kinda made him smile. Lily watched me and Sirius with a raised eyebrow as I handed him his coffee.

"So what are you guys up to today?" she asked looking between Sirius and I.

"I have a special date planned for Marlene here," Sirius told her with a huge grin spreading across his face. "I think she'll like what I have planned." He turned to me. "We'll start off with breakfast at the Three Broomsticks. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded as I sipped my coffee. "First let me wake up and get dressed," I told him with a smile. "What are planning, Sirius Black?"

"You'll see," he told me with a huge smile still on his face. "Go on and get dressed. I need to talk to Lily about something." He shooed me back up the stairs from where I had come earlier. I then heard the beginnings of a whispered conversation between the two of them.

"Do you have it?" Sirius asked Lily as quietly as Sirius can be.

"Yes, Sirius," Lily whispered back.

What was the it they were talking about I wondered as I searched through my closet for the right thing to wear. I didn't know what Sirius had planned for the day and he hadn't exactly told me much besides breakfast at The Three Broomsticks. The place it all started for the two of us. I sighed I came across the perfect top for the day. Sirius had given it to me as a birthday present. It was a yellow top with different color flowers. I totally loved it. I quickly picked out a pair of jeans and boots to go with the outfit. I grabbed a leather jacket out of my closet as I walked back down the stairs finishing off my coffee.

"You look wonderful, babe," Sirius said as walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Well, we'll be off then," he said as he and Lily exchanged a look. He quickly took my arm and lead me out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking up at him. "With you and Lily?"

"Well she was helping me with a small project that I'm working on," Sirius told me. "It's something that I'm looking forward to coming to fruition. Something that will make us both happy into the future."

I smiled as Sirius and I apparated to Hogsmeade. I smiled as I saw the familiar features of Hogwarts beyond the village. I missed our old school. It had become somewhat a home away from home during the years that we had been going there. It was the place that all of my happiest moment took place. It would hopefully provide those happy moment for Sirius' and my future children.

As these thoughts trailed their way through my head, we walked towards the place our relationship had begun. The Three Broomsticks. It was the place that we had had our first date. I looked around at all the fall colors on the trees and the houses. The reds, oranges, and yellows falling all around us. I smiled as Sirius opened the door to The Three Broomsticks. Everything was dressed in array of fall colors and it was oddly enough empty except for a small table decked with food.

"Sirius Black," I said looking up at him with a huge smile on face, "did you buy out the Three Broomsticks for the breakfast hours?"

He smiled down at with a huge nod. "I hope you like it," he said leading me over to a table and pulling out the chair. He then proceed to go and bring me back everything that he knew that I loved for breakfast. It was amazing how well we knew each other.

"This is amazing, Sirius," I told him as I happily crunched away on my bacon.

"I'm glad you like it. After breakfast I was hoping we could walk around Hogsmeade for a while. Visit all the old haunts that we used to visit when we were at Hogwarts. You know?"

I nodded. "That sounds great." I started in on my pumpkin pancakes. I loved the pumpkin pancakes here ever since I first tried them during my first visit to Hogsmeade in third year.

We settled into a quite moment as we ate our breakfast. Quite conversation breaking the quiet every once in a while. Everything was going so well. It was almost like a dream.

After we had finished breakfast, Sirius took my hand lead me down the streets of Hogsmeade. I looked at all the stores that surrounded me with a smile on my face. I knew that Sirius would buy me anything I wanted from anyone of these stores. All I had to do was ask.

I smiled as lead the way to Zonko's Joke Shop. I knew that would be one the first stops on our trip. He and James and the other probably needed more stuff for their little pranks at work. I wondered looking at stuff as Sirius gathered and paid for his prank stuff. That is when I saw something that I wanted. It was a yellow spyglass. I picked it up and brought it the register.

"Can you add that to what I just brought up front?" asked Sirius of the man behind the register who politely agreed and added my item to Sirius' items. After he paid he lead me to Honeydukes Sweets shop.

I smiled as we walked through the door of the sweets shop. I looked around me at the candies closest to me. The ones near the front of the store were usually the candies in the colors of the month. It was all reds, oranges, and yellows like everything else I had encountered during the day so far. I was really in awe at how everything had seemed to be color coordinated. I spun around looking at all the candy.

"Whatever you want I'll buy it for you," Sirius told me.

Had he just given me permission to go hog wild in the candy store. Did he not remember how much candy I could buy if I wanted to? I looked at Sirius, and received a quick nod, and then went and grabbed a couple huge bags of all my favorite candies.

"Don't forget one of these," Sirius told me holding out yellow Sugar Quill.

I smiled I shoved a few more of those in another bag. All in all, I came away with huge horde of candy that would last me for a couple years if I ate it slowly. I smiled as Sirius lead me towards the Shrieking Shack.

I looked up at the Shrieking Shack wondering why I had been afraid of the place during my entire time Hogwarts. It didn't seem very scary at all now that I sat here looking at it.

Sirius turned to me with smile. "I have a huge surprise for lunch," he told me taking my hand and leading me up to the Shrieking Shack.

I looked at him in surprise. "We're eating lunch in the Shrieking Shack?" I asked him as he lead me through one of the lower windows.

"Yes," he told as lead towards one of the upper floors.

It was weird how he seemed to know so much about the Shrieking Shack. Like he had been here on multiple occasions. I began to wonder if he had been here on multiple occasions. We entered the room to find a yellow blanket laid on the floor with a huge basket next to it. I looked at him in shock.

"Who helped you get this here?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later," he said helping me into a sitting position next to the basket. He then proceed to unpack the lunch that was inside which consisted of all of my favorite lunch foods.

I watched as he pulled out some home made potato salad, that Lily and I usually make, along with a pasta salad, one of my favorites also, and my mom's tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. He then unpacked a set of yellow plates and cups and utensils. Pulling out last but not least a canister of Hot Chocolate.

"You really did have this planned out?" I asked him in awe.

Sirius nodded at this. "Well," he said with smirk, "I have to treat my girl like the princess she is. Don't I?"

I laughed at that. "You amaze me, Sirius Black." I leaned forward and kissed before grabbing a bowl of soup and one of the sandwiches and plate full of the potato and pasta salads.

We had a rather enjoyable lunch and talked about the Shrieking Shack of all things. It kind of amazed me to find out that it wasn't really haunted after all like everyone thought it was. It also kind of made me feel even more sorry for Remus Lupin too. How had I not known that one of my friends was werewolf this whole time?

After lunch we walked around some more and talked about our plans for the future. The growing unrest that was going on in the Wizarding and Muggle World at large. The latest attack on Muggle London by the Death Eaters. We even talked about the movies that were coming out in the months to come that we wanted to go and see.

"I have yet another surprise for you," he said putting his hands over my eyes and leading me along a path. A path that felt somewhat familiar to me. A path I had tread for years. "Do you think you know where we are going yet?" he asked me.

"Sirius," I said in total shock, "how did get Dumbledore to agree to this?"

"Dumbledore's an old softie," he told me as he pulled his hands away from my eyes to reveal all of friends by the Black Lake.

It was the most amazing setting with all the candles and lights hanging from the nearby trees. All of friends from Hogwarts were there too. All of our old teachers too. I took everything in. Everything was in shades of the fall again. Shades of red, orange, and yellow. Just like the leaves falling from the trees.

"Ask already," called James from the group surrounding us.

I turned back to Sirius, finding him down on one knee with my grandmother's engagement ring in his hand, who had a huge smile on his face as he took my hand. My eyes widened in shock.

"Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon," he said, "we've been through so much together. From the moment we first met to this very moment you have made me the happiest person on this earth. I want that happiness to continue into forever. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I looked at him a smile forming onto my tear streaked face as I nodded. "Yes," I told him as everyone around erupted into wild cheers.

I smiled as Sirius placed the gold ring with a yellow colored diamond on my finger and everyone was lead down to The Three Broomsticks for drinks and a small dinner to celebrate.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Yellow is the Color of Love. I enjoy exploring this relationship between Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black. I like to think this how they would have gotten engaged if she had lived.**


End file.
